After the Eleventh Hour
by The Outlaw Witch
Summary: Logan found Veronica before she was raped, but what were the events after he found her and before she woke up? My take on what would've happened of the last five minutes of Of Vice and Men. OSO! Please Read and Review! Definite LoganxVeronica!


Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or any of its characters; I leave that to creator, Rob Thomas.

Logan crouched down when he saw Veronica on the floor. "Veronica?" he said he lifted her head and noticed that some of her hair has been shaved off. _Oh, God,_ he thought. _What has he done to you?_

Logan grabbed her keys that were on the ground and then lifted Veronica up into his arms. _I'm going to take care of you._

Logan went to his vehicle and put Veronica in the passenger seat. He took out his cell phone and called Keith.

"Hello?" Keith said.

"Sir, it's Logan," Logan replied as he started his car going.

"Veronica's not here," Keith said.

"I know," Logan replied. "I found her passed right outside her car, and she's not waking up."

"WHAT?" Keith said.

Logan winced knowing that would be Veronica's father's reaction. "I'm taking her to the hospital," Logan said. "I think you know which one."

"I know which one," Keith answered. "I'll meet you there." Keith hung up before Logan could say goodbye.

Logan closed his phone. "Hang on, Veronica," Logan said as he glanced over at her.

They arrived at the hospital moments later. Logan got of the car. "I need a doctor over here," he shouted as he moved to the passenger side.

One of the nurses rushed toward him, "What's the problem?" she asked as he took Veronica out of the car. "She was passed out near her car, and she won't wake up. I found her at Hearst College."

The nurse eyes widened. "She had a close encounter with that rapist?" the nurse asked knowing it what was the emergency with the date rape drug.

In a matter of minutes, Veronica was admitted.

The doctor had asked Logan several questions. When the doctor knew all that he knew, the doctor went back in to see Veronica.

Keith made his way down the hall to get to Logan. "Logan," he said from behind him.

Logan turned around. "Sir," Logan said.

"Can you tell me anything?" Keith asked him.

"They admitted Veronica, and the doctor just asked me a couple of question of what I knew," Logan said.

Keith nodded. He was still a little shaky since that phone call from Logan. All he wanted was to see Veronica, safe and unharmed.

Logan saw the doctor started walking towards them.

The doctor stopped right in front of them. "Are you Mr. Mars?" the doctor asked Keith.

"Yes," Keith replied. "I'm Veronica's father. Can you tell me what is going on with my daughter?"

"Your daughter had a date rape drug, GHB, in her system," the doctor said. "She'll need a prescription. It'll drain the drug out of her system. The after effect is that she'll need to sleep it off."

"Thank you, Doctor," Keith said sighing with relief. "Can I go in to see her?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you may see her," he said. "She can be released right after the paper work is finished."

"I can take her home?" Keith asked.

The doctor nodded again smiling. "Yes," he said and left the two men right in front of Veronica's door.

The two men sighed with great relief as they both walked into Veronica's room together.

Logan walked straight to the bed. _I am so glad that she's okay_, he thought. _I don't think I would've forgiven myself if she wasn't._

"Logan," Keith said. "While they're getting ready to release her, can you see about getting Veronica's car home?"

Logan nodded. "Okay," Logan said as he pulled out his cell phone to call Wallace. He walked out while dialing. "Wallace, hey it's Logan."

"What's up, Logan?" Wallace asked.

"Veronica's in the hospital," he said. "Her dad has asked me to bring her vehicle home. Do you know where she has parked?"

"Yeah," Wallace replied.

"Can you meet me there?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Wallace said, "I'll meet you there, but I want to know what happened."

"Doesn't everyone," Logan muttered and hung up. He popped his head in the hospital room. "I'm going to be going now. I'll meet you at home?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I'll use Veronica's phone to call you when we get home."

Logan nodded. "Okay," he said and left the hospital. He was still revved. He knew what needs to be done, but he didn't like it. He knew he needed to calm down, so he can tell Wallace what happened.

When Logan pulled up to Veronica's vehicle, Wallace was already waiting for him. "Are you going to tell me what happened," Wallace asked, "or am I going to have to guess?"

"The rapist almost got to Veronica," was Logan said.

Wallace stood there in shock. "Really?" he asked. "How'd you find her?"

"Luckily enough I saw her car," Logan explained, "and the alarm was going off. I had decided to see what was going on. When got to where her car was, she was passed out on the ground and whoever left."

"How'd you know it was the rapist?" Wallace asked.

"He got started on his trademark," Logan implied.

Wallace nodded. "Let's get her car home, so Mr. Mars can have one more thing off his mind," he said as Logan tossed him Veronica's keys.

When they got to the apartment, they got out of the vehicles. "Thanks for doing this," Logan said.

Wallace shrugged. "No big deal," he said. He hesitated for a moment. "I really hate to leave, but I've got a paper to write."

"Want a ride home?" Logan offered.

"Please," Wallace replied.

Throughout the ride, the car ride was silence. They were worried about Veronica, and how she could've almost gotten raped. Logan pulled up to the curb when his cell started ringing.

Logan saw that it was Veronica's cell number. "Hello?" he said. "Yes, I know. I'm just dropping Wallace back off at his dorm." Logan paused. "Yes, I'm coming right back. I'll be there shortly." Logan paused again. "Okay." He hung up.

"Mr. Mars?" Wallace guessed.

"Yeah," Logan said. "He saw Veronica's vehicle, but not mine."

Wallace nodded in agreement. "Understandable," he said. "I'll have my own cell on, so keep me posted." He shut the door.

Logan sat there for a moment before he drove off. He needed to stay calm for Keith and Veronica. He was mad and upset. He left the curb to go to Veronica's.

When he got to the apartment, he saw Keith's car. _She was home at last_, Logan thought calmly. He walked to Veronica's and knocked. Keith answered the door. "How's she doing?" Logan asked.

"She stirred once when I gave her medicine," Keith replied. "In another six hours, I have to give her another."

Logan nodded. "Good."

Keith looked at Logan. "Tell me what happened," Keith said sternly.

"I don't have all the facts," Logan said.

"That's fine," Keith said. "Tell me what you know."

"I've been calling her on and off because she wasn't calling me back," Logan started. "I told her that someone I knew wasn't the rapist. She was upset with me when I told her I couldn't give it to her in detail. I was walking to my own vehicle when I saw that her vehicle alarm was going off. I went to go check it out. By the time I got there, she was unconscious, and whoever had left."

"I thank you for getting there in time," Keith said.

Logan nodded. "I know," he said. "I'm just glad I was walking that way."

"You can leave if you want," Keith replied.

Logan shook his head. "You won't budge me," he said. "I'll just stick around to make sure she's okay."

Keith nodded. "Well, Logan," he said. "Make yourself comfortable because it's going to be a long night."

"That's fine," Logan stated.

The two men barely spoke another word to each other throughout the night. Keith gave her another dose of medicine which was about two o'clock. Shortly after both men had fallen asleep, but still keeping an eye on Veronica.


End file.
